


Royal blue

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reclaiming Erebor, being crowned and recovering, Thorin throws a feast, which allows reader to lure Thorin into a night together, thanks to choosing a certain dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal blue

You looked at yourself in a big full-body mirror, making sure that everything was in a way you wanted it to be. Your hair was loosen, cascading smoothly over your back and shoulders in soft waves. You decided that no jewelry was required, considering how many gems were glittering on your dress, even in dim candlelight in your chambers. You wanted to impress only with your gown – [a royal blue dress with richly decorated bodice and hem](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1EIyuJXXXXXbfaXXXq6xXFXXXe/2015-O-neck-Sleeveless-Luxury-Appliques-And-Embroidery-Royal-font-b-Blue-b-font-Long-Mermaid.jpg), which was made especially for you by Mirkwood seamstresses and especially for that very celebration.

Tonight, you were to celebrate reclaiming Erebor, defeating Azog and survival of the Durin line. Thorin’s coronation took place earlier that day. And it was him, who you wanted to please with your look.

And maybe, if you would be lucky, to please him further without the dress on you.

Smiling to yourself as you felt your cheeks heating up with merely a thought of being in bed with Thorin, you went out of your room and down the stairs, heading to the Grand Hall, where you had already heard a music and cheerful calls from. You were certain Kili and Fili were harassing poor ladies to dance with them, Bofur was singing as loud as he could and you found yourself excited – it was so different without the burden that laid upon you all during the quest.

Finally, you were allowed to make merriment in full meaning of it.

Passing by some dwarrowdams, you entered the Hall, feeling many gazes being turned at you. You were quite a sensation – a human warrior hired by Gandalf to protect the Durins and the only female personally asked by Thorin to stay in Erebor, a human female on top of that.

You were ignoring all the rumors, all the fuss that was being made over you. At that very moment, you wished to catch an eye of a certain King and, when you took your seat, quickly being handed a glass of wine, you felt it.

Burning and piercing, Thorin’s blue eyes laid on you, instantly setting a desire ablaze within you. That teasing game between the two of you was on since you joined the Company, yet none of you allowed the other the privilege of shared night. There were more important matters that physical pleasure then.

But now, as Erebor was slowly, but gradually being rebuilt and Thorin, after battling with the sickness, became the King, who knew what might happen?

_____

You curtseyed gracefully to Fili as the quick tune ended, marking the end of your dance. You were barely standing on your feet, yet you were grinning joyfully, seeing as not only you, but all the guest were simply having fun. It was an amazing view and you couldn’t help but smile whenever your eyes landed on someone from the Company. It was good to see them so carefree.

However, somehow you lost a sight of Thorin. He was no longer sitting at his chair, yet you couldn’t find him among the crowd.

Suddenly, you felt a warm hand on your smaller back.

“How many times have you been told tonight that royal blue suits you, my lady?” rich baritone spoke behind you and you turned around only to meet Thorin’s intense gaze. A gentle, almost unnoticeable smile graced his handsome face as your eyes fixed on his.

“None, my King,” you replied teasingly, curtseying and taking his extended hand. The band started a slow tune, to which Thorin began to sway you after you settled properly – not too close to him, yet close enough to exchange whispers.  

“Liar. I am positive you have heard it as many times as I that they are glad that I finally sit on Erebor’s throne.”

“Which is a lot, I presume,” you chuckled, your heart fluttering as he let out a short, breathy laugh.

“Aye,” he confirmed and then the two of you went silent, simply enjoying the delicate melody. However, you were sensing that the air around you and him was somehow heavy, filled with anticipation and drive for something more than a touch of hands.

Speaking of touching – you frowned, feeling as one of Thorin’s hands ghosted over your backside, quickly returning at its place on the small of your back.

“Thorin, forgive me for being so direct, but have you just touched my rear?”

“I was only smoothing a crease on your dress, Y/N,” Thorin explained with an innocent expression, yet his eyes screamed with a challenge. A challenge you were more than willing to take, eager to find out how would it end.

“Oh, yes, this fabric can crease so badly! And you are sure you are not using your, and again I apologize for my straightforwardness, your  position as the King to grope ladies, hm?” you quirked your brow, smirking mischievously at him and Thorin smiled back at you.

“Only the pretty ones, Y/N.”

“I’m fluttered, my King,” you murmured, chuckling. You let one of your hands wander to the neck of his blue shirt, amused when you noticed a goose bump appearing on Thorin’s skin.

“I am wondering…” you mused and Thorin inhaled sharply when you stroked his neck briefly.

“Yes?” he panted, his grip on your flesh tightening when your thumb traced a line on his jaw.

“Are your bed sheets also in royal blue?” you bit your lip playfully, the desire that was burning inside you fueled by Thorin’s lustful gaze.

“Go and see yourself, Y/N. I will join you soon,” he ordered and you felt your knees weakening by the authority in his tone.

You obliged, working your way through the gathering and almost running up the stairs to Thorin’s quarters. When you entered his bedchamber, you giggled – underneath the fur, you noticed a glimpse of blue silky sheet.

You looked around and, one by one, began lighting the candles. If this night was to be your first with Thorin you didn’t want to miss any detail, any twitch, any sign of pleasure. You wished to see him and him to see you.

After you finished, you reached your hands to the back of your dress and began unbuttoning it. It pooled at your feet and you shivered when cool air chilled your heated skin. Then, you came to the bed, sliding the fur and lying on the slightly cold sheets, waiting for your King.

Thorin arrived soon after. You heard him thumping along the way, while he was getting rid of unnecessary garments and when he stood at the entrance to the bedchamber he was only in his trousers, his chest heaving, his eyes ablaze and you wiggled a finger at him, smiling widely.

“What a view…” he murmured, his voice filled with lust and impatience and without one more word, he climbed on the bed, kneeling between your legs and drinking in the sight of your bare body.

You sat up and reached to unlace his trousers, locking your eyes with his. In no time, his lips were on yours, moving greedily, passionately as his hands explored the terrain of your body, no curve, no edge, no inch was left untouched and your head started spinning as you felt yourself craving him more and more.

When you rolled down his pants and freed his hard erection, he moaned softly into the kiss, and throbbed in your palm before you stroked him.

You felt his fingers on your inner thighs, caressing your skin tenderly and you bucked your hips slightly. Thorin chuckled at your eagerness, but moment later he moved one of his fingers to run slow circles around your heat, teasing you few times, before he slid a finger inside you.

You cried his name as he pumped it in and out, in and out, driving you crazy from tension that was building in your lower abdomen. You wanted him right now, and you licked his lower lip as you parted from his mouth, gazing into his eyes.

He understood immediately and let you lay on your back with your legs spread widely for him, with eyes darkened by lust devouring you when, agonizingly slowly he guided him member inside you.

You moaned loudly and grasped on the pillow as he filled you to the hilt, giving you a moment to adjust to his impressive size. Thorin gripped your hips roughly as he started to move, setting a pace of powerful, deep thrusts, instantly finding your sweet spot. He quickly discovered what was pleasing you the most and quickened his pumps, letting out strangled groans when your moans turned into screams and cries.

“Touch yourself,” he demanded, out of breath and you locked your eyes with his as you let your fingers trace a pattern from your neck, down your cleavage and onto your breasts, which you started to knead, pinching your nipples every now and then.

His eyes widened, his mouth fell agape, his breathing quick and when he pounded his hips one more time you came undone, calling his name when bliss hit you. Your clenching walls made it impossible for Thorin to do more as he reached his peak, too, roaring your name loudly when his body trembled and fell onto yours.

You wrapped your arms around him, running your fingers through his silky hair as the two of you were catching your breaths. He was placing soft kisses on your skin, tickling you lightly but you were more than pleased.

You were still hearing the music from the Hall, cheerful calls and drunken screams, but the world stopped existing for the time you and Thorin shared passion, unstopped and unhidden anymore.


End file.
